


whispered something in your ear (it was a perverted thing to say)

by girlsarewolves



Series: polyam collection [20]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Age Difference, Banter, Blow Jobs, Come Marking, Come Swallowing, Deepthroating, F/F, F/M, Facials, Hana Song has trauma and issues, Implied/Referenced Exhibitionism, Implied/Referenced Voyeurism, Multi, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings, Post-Coital Cuddling, Rare Relationships, Rough Oral Sex, Spanking, Spitroasting, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/F/M, everybody in Overwatch has trauma and issues, gagging, no foreplay or establishing we dive straight into the middle of porn like men, one time but hey I'd rather over tag than under
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:09:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24141844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlsarewolves/pseuds/girlsarewolves
Summary: Something akin to shame burns her cheeks. Being used like this, marked like this, and wanting it - it all feels like it should be wrong. Not something she should thank them for, or ask them for more next time their paths cross, ask them for their numbers so maybe they can just meet up sometime. Just because.(Just because Hana wants to be touched and kissed by people who don’t care that she’s Hana Song. Wants to be used and played with until all she’s aware of is how her body feels absolutely boneless, limbs nothing but jelly, her brain a pleasant, empty haze of endorphins that her worries can’t break through.)
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Sombra | Olivia Colomar, Jesse McCree/Sombra | Olivia Colomar/Hana “D.Va” Song
Series: polyam collection [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/897891
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	whispered something in your ear (it was a perverted thing to say)

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I have no excuse for this filth. Please enjoy. :)
> 
> (Also the tiny bit of Spanish used in here I got from Google translate so apologies if it doesn't make sense/isn't the proper wording - feel free to let me know what would actually work!)

* * *

" _Qué buena niña, ¿sí?_ ”

The question isn’t directed at Hana, which is good because while she’s got a pretty good handle on English, she knows next to zero Spanish. She’s pretty sure that ‘sí’ is yes, but that’s all she’s able to figure out.

“Mm, sure is. Aren’t you, Darlin’?” Jesse drawls, the hand on Hana’s hand stroking over her hair, cradling the back of her neck tight to his groin. “Aren’t you a good girl?”

Hana can only give an awkward nod and whine around the hot, salty weight of him in her mouth, trying to focus on breathing through her nose as she takes the slow, almost languid thrusts of his hips that push his tip against the back of her throat, just shy of making her gag. It might be easier if she wasn’t completely dependent on his other arm to keep her upright and steady while Sombra fucked her pussy at a much faster speed than Jesse.

The hacker’s fingers on her clit, stroking her towards her fourth orgasm, aren’t exactly helping her concentrate.

“Aw, look at the way Jesse’s starting to sweat,” Sombra purrs, leaning over Hana’s back until her breasts are brushing against Hana’s skin. She nips at Hana’s ear, tugging and then licking, before pressing her lips close to whisper, “He’s not gonna last long, not after the show we’ve been putting on for him. Not with that wicked talented mouth of yours on his dick.” She kisses Hana’s temple. The gesture is oddly sweet, tender even. Nothing like the fast, deep jerks of her hips, pistoning the bubblegum pink strap-on into Hana’s oversensitive cunt.

“ _Fuck_ , Liv,” Jesse grunts. His eyes close, and his head falls back. The next few thrusts of his hips are jerky and uneven.

Hana can taste slick, salty pre-cum on her tongue.

Sombra hisses something else in Spanish, something Hana cannot make out at all, and the hand not at her pussy slaps Hana’s right ass cheek hard. The resounding smack seems to ring in Hana’s ears, and she gets the distinct impression she is being punished for something Jesse did. It’s more discomfort than pain, really. A sharp stinging that Hana is still hyper aware of, but after the things she’s been through can’t in good conscience think of as actually hurting.

Especially when it makes her clench her walls around the strap-on. That fourth orgasm is getting close. Everything is still so tender and raw from the previous three - two from Sombra’s mouth and fingers, one from the strap-on and a little bullet vibrator against her clit - that Hana isn’t sure she’ll have any feeling down there after these two are done with her. 

“Hey, go easy on her, _Chica_ ,” Jesse says. The words almost come out slurred, as if he’s drunk on pleasure, so close to his own climax. He’d been idly stroking himself while his girlfriend played Hana’s body like she had somehow hacked into her senses and nerves and knew exactly how to get Hana off while barely breaking a sweat. “Not her fault you two have me so riled up I forget myself. Oh - _fuck_.” Jesse’s hips buck up, push deep, until Hana’s nose is pressed to the patch of pubic hair above his cock, inhaling sweat and musk as she tries not to sputter around him.

Cum spits from his tip against the back of her mouth, tongue, down her throat. The saltiness is unpleasant, but Hana still swallows it down with a pitiful whine as her hips twitch and jerk against Sombra’s. The pulsing cock spilling into her mouth until she’s gasping around him, eyes burning and wet, while its owner all but growls wordlessly in pleasure is that extra push she needs.

Fingers curl through her hair, gripping the strands and give a not very gentle tug. It’s Sombra pulling her back, Jesse’s hand still at her neck though sliding off as the hacker pulls Hana’s mouth off of his still spurting cock.

Hana can only cough and gasp for air, mouth hanging open, as cum hits her face. She instinctively closes her eyes when she feels it, her hands gripping Jesse’s thighs so tight as her pussy spasms with pleasure. She feels liquid pooling down her legs and whines. Hana can’t remember the last time an orgasm had her squirting, but she can’t say she’s surprised with how overwhelmed Sombra and Jesse have her, something about how filthy they make her feel only adding to that liquid fire of lust they’ve been stoking inside her.

“Mm, now there’s a sight to see,” Sombra is purring at her ear again. Her voice is unsteady though, huskier, her hips no longer moving but her legs are trembling almost as badly as Hana’s. She’d shown both of them the inside of the strap-on, how it was ribbed to tease at her own cunt while she fucked Hana. 

“Well damn. I can’t argue with that.” Jesse sounds out of breath, that American drawl not quite so pronounced.

Hana wishes she could see. Strings of cum lay over her eyes and cheeks though, a little dribbling down her nose. Something akin to shame burns her cheeks. Being used like this, marked like this, and wanting it - it all feels like it should be wrong. Not something she should thank them for, or ask them for more next time their paths cross, ask them for their numbers so maybe they can just meet up sometime. Just because.

(Just because Hana wants to be touched and kissed by people who don’t care that she’s Hana Song. Wants to be used and played with until all she’s aware of is how her body feels absolutely boneless, limbs nothing but jelly, her brain a pleasant, empty haze of endorphins that her worries can’t break through.)

Rough, calloused hands slide under her arms and gently pull her up, pull her off the strap-on with a wet squelch. Jesse lays her on top of him and kisses over her face. His tongue licks away at the sticky cum drying on her skin. 

“ _Mierda_ ,” Sombra hisses. There’s a heavy plop onto the mattress that bounces Jesse and Hana that Hana assumes is Sombra settling next to them. “I love watching you clean up your own messes.” 

“To be fair, you’re the one who pulled her off before I was done. Think that makes it your mess.” Jesse’s tongue is lapping away at the cum and tear tracks down Hana’s cheek. “And seeing as I’m now the poor girl’s body pillow, you think you can walk to get a wet cloth?” His words are teasing but his tone is gentle.

Hana thinks it’s sweet that he’s checking to see if Sombra actually is up for it. Thinks it’s sweet like she thinks it’s sweet that they shared her, let her pick who she wanted to wreck, that they kept speaking to each other in Spanish sometimes and yet never made Hana feel like just a prop for their own amusement. Just treated her like one, cause she wanted it, wanted to just be a plaything so her brain could shut off.

A breathless laugh from Sombra, the mattress shifting while she leans in, kissing and licking at Hana’s face and from the sound of it, Jesse’s too. “ _Sí,_ I can handle that, _vaquero._ ” More movement and then the weight of Sombra is gone, leaving Hana there alone with Jesse, the cute cowboy that looks like he stepped out of one of those cheesy American movies she and Dae-hyun used to watch growing up.

“You all right, Darlin’?” Fingers are stroking slow lines up and down her back, another hand rubbing one of her biceps. “Sombra and I didn’t go overboard with you, did we?” His voice is warm and gentle, like he’s used to coaxing people even if he doesn’t look like the type. It’s soothing.

“Mm-hm,” Hana hums. She doesn’t trust herself to get words out. At least not in English. Too much effort. 

The soft padding of feet and extra weight on the bed are Hana’s only warning before Sombra is there, delicately wiping at Hana’s face with a warm, damp cloth. “Good,” she says, pressing a tender kiss to Hana’s forehead. “Wouldn’t want to frighten you away when there’s so much more fun to be had.” And she says it much like how Jesse asked her if she could walk - spoken as though she’s teasing but her tone genuine and gentle.

Hana feels an intense connection to that. To words that are playful but tones that say more. The way it’s easier to check in without being so open or vulnerable. That even as comfortable as Sombra and Jesse seem to be with each other, there’s still a part of them that can’t quite drop their guard fully. It makes Hana feel a little less alone.

“You don’t have to worry about me,” Hana finally says when she trusts herself to speak and can think to form the words in English. “I can handle anything you throw at me.”

Jesse and Sombra both laugh, and with a cleaned face Hana can open her eyes to watch them. They lean in, kissing over her.

Jesse presses his mouth to her other ear, nibbling on the earlobe that Sombra neglected, and whispers, “That a challenge, Darlin’? Cause Sombra and I haven’t even begun to show you what we can do to a pretty girl like you. You think she wore you out? Wait till I’m down there between your legs.”

Despite how tender and sensitive and sore and almost numb Hana feels down there, she still has to bite her lip as a shudder races down her spine. She lifts her chin up defiantly. “I can give back just as good as I get.”

“You’re on, Amiga,” Sombra purrs while Jesse simply grins and winks. “But after hydration and rest. Wouldn’t want you giving out on us halfway through,” she adds before heading into the kitchen to grab up the water bottles they’d bought, leaving Hana to wonder if maybe she had bitten off more than she could chew.

Ha, as if.

* * *


End file.
